Music Drabbles
by TheAnnoyingVoice
Summary: Just a bunch of random little drabbles that came about by putting iTunes on shuffle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I do no make any profit from this story.

**Author's Notes:**I'm struggling with my writing again, but I am working on the second chapter of SYO, however, I'm not sure if it'll be up this week or not. In the mean time, enjoy some old stories you might have seen before on AFF. This particular one was my attempts to break out of my writing funk a while back and I did the whole iTunes music shuffle, writing whatever came to mind until the song ended and the next started. Some stuff doesn't fit the song or the title. That's because I was really writing whatever came time mind, lol.

There are two other parts to this, all of them random drabbles written to whatever song that came on.

**Warnings: **Language, suggestive themes, may contain unappropriate themes that are most definitely not suited for children. 

* * *

**AFI – Cold Hands  
**  
"Axe—ah!" Roxas shivered, body arching up into the leather touch of his lover's gloved hands. It felt so good on his bare skin. And Axel knew just how to touch him.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Roxy? How about this?" He made a show of taking off his gloves with his teeth, Roxas watching under partially lidded eyes.

"AH! GEEZ THAT'S COLD!"

-  
**Adam Lambert – Soaked  
**  
"Ha! Missed me!" Roxas grinned, ducking behind his parent's car as Axel tossed his bucket of water at the blond, trying, but obviously failing to drench him.

Axel smirked. "Oh no worries, Rox, we're not done yet." He grabbed the sponge as Roxas peeked around the hood of the car, making faces at the him and egging him on.

"You suck at this, Axel." Roxas laughed, ducking as the sponge came hurtling at him.

"Hm. Maybe. Hey, Rox?"

"Yeah?"

"Run."

He was holding a hose. Roxas's eyes widened.

-  
**Everclear – Wonderful  
**  
Roxas looked up as Sora opened the door to the bedroom, shutting it gently behind him. His brother wiped at his eyes and shuffled over to Roxas. The house was eerily silent now, a contrast to what had been not even an hour ago.

"You ok?" Roxas pulled Sora into a hug, normally he hated them, but when it came to the brunet he was always willing to initiate them.

"Yeah," Sora sniffled a bit, "I just wish…I wish everything would go back to the way it was. You know, when they actually loved each other."

"Me too, Sor…me too."

They remained holding each other for a few minutes, before Sora broke away and looked at Roxas.

"We can pretend."

-  
**No Use For A Name – Killing Time  
**  
"Yo, Rox." The blond looked up at his name, spotting his best friend. He smiled and patted at the grass next to him. Axel got the hint and sat down. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Mm..killing time."

-  
**Newsboys – Joy  
**  
Roxas couldn't explain the feeling he always felt around his twin, it was a bubbling happiness that never went away, and sure they had their arguments, but he and Sora were absolutely inseparable. It was rare to see the two apart, but it happened. Sora went on a school trip for two weeks, but now he was coming back.

The blond waited eagerly as his brother stepped off the plane, grinning and rushing over to him, embracing him tightly.

After a moment he pulled away, holding him at arms length, still grinning as he felt the usual feeling he felt from being around his brother. And now he could finally put a name to it.

Joy.

-  
**Cage9 – Further From The Truth  
**  
Roxas was pretty sure he made the right decision to leave the Organization, but he never expected, as he walked down the rain slick alleyways of The World That Never Was that he would run into Axel.

The redhead was leaned up against the wall, and Roxas almost didn't see him, but the flash of red he caught out of the corner of his eye was hard to miss. His heart—ha, sorry, he didn't have one—fluttered softly in his chest.

"Your mind's made up?"

He didn't miss a beat. "Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know."

"You can't turn your back on the Organization!"

-  
**Tarzan – Strangers Like Me  
**  
Roxas didn't understand what was so different about the other people outside of The World That Never Was. Nobodies were said to have no heart—no emotion, but often on his missions he noticed other they honestly couldn't be so different. He saw three teenagers one time, laughing and he and Axel had laughed one time.

-  
**TATU – All The Things She Said  
**  
Axel glared up at the white of his ceiling. It was infuriating, his whole room was white—no color whatsoever. One wasn't meant to stay in a room void of color, it did things to you after awhile. Maybe…maybe that was why Roxas left? No, he made it clear the reason he had left.

_Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know._

He growled softly, turning over on his side, stupid Roxas why couldn't he see that journey would be a short one that would only lead to his demise so to speak. If he went back to Sora then…Axel would never see him again.

"Ugh, you stupid brat!" He had half a mind to go after Roxas and run him through with his chakrams if only it got him to stay.

-  
**Big And Rich – Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy  
**  
"Axel, do you even know how to ride a horse?" Roxas almost giggled as Axel tried to climb on a black mare, obviously failing. She didn't like him. After a few minutes of falling off and nearly getting bucked off, the disheveled redhead scowled and looked over at the smirking blond.

"Yes. I do. But your uncle's stupid horse—"

"Excuses," Roxas grinned, moving close to Axel and wrapping his arm around the redhead. Axel blinked but grinned down at him.

"Save a Horse…ride a cowboy, eh Roxas?"

-  
**Aiden – We Sleep Forever  
**  
Sora pressed his hands against the slowly closing pod, watching Namine, but only for a second as his eyes suddenly felt heavy and the desire to sleep overtook him. He couldn't fight it and slipped into a deep sleep, dreaming almost instantly. He was falling back into nothing.

-  
**Ill Scarlet – First Shot  
**  
Roxas' eye twitched. He wished Axel would stop laughing, especially when it was over something as sensitive as his height.

"If you have to use a chair to reach the top of the fridge, I'd hate to see what would happen during sex."

"…Was that a shot?"

-  
**The Veer Union – Falling Apart  
**  
Roxas stumbled from his bed, nearly falling to his knees and losing it right there, but he made it to his window, needing to see the daylight—the reassurance of something that was still right in his messed up life. He collapsed against the window sill, hands and forehead pressing against the glass, breath fogging it up.

What was happening to him?

-  
**Dead By April – Falling Behind  
**  
"This isn't you, Roxas. This is some persona _he_thought up." Roxas scowled at the man dressed in black, his hair as red as fire. He was gripping his wrist tightly, and it hurt. "Come back to us…come back to me."

"I don't even _know_ you!"

"Yes, Roxas. You do. Just…try and remember."

-  
**Moonspell – Luna  
**  
The moon never went down. It always remained in the same place, high up in the sky, looming over everything. It was a symbol of hope, that heart-shaped moon. It was a promise they would one day get back their hearts and be able to live as they did once before. They would be able to feel again.

-  
**Varsity Fanclub – Tik Tok  
**  
"Don't stop, make it rock, DJ blow my speakers up—hey, I was listening to that!" Sora whined, Riku was so mean, shutting off his music like that.

"I know. You were listening to the music and not me. If you don't pass this test, don't blame me."

Sora glared at Riku, reaching to turn his music back on.

"Don't even think about it."

-  
**Rufio – One Slow Dance  
**  
"Hey."

Roxas blushed, shuffling his foot softly against the gym floor. "Hey."

"You look nice."

"Heh, thanks. You do too."

Axel smiled, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Roxas stared at the hand, unsure of what to do, his blush deepened as he lifted his eyes to Axel's intoxicating green ones. He nodded shyly.

Axel smiled and took Roxas' hand, leading him away from the darker part of the gym, placing his hands on Roxas' waist. Hesitantly, Roxas put his hands up on Axel's shoulders, not caring at the moment he was the girl.

-  
**Goldfinger – Tell Me  
**  
"Yeah, fuck you too!" Roxas spat, turning on his heel and storming away, head down, fists clenched. His eyes burned with tears that he refused to let fall. He couldn't believe it. He and Axel were done. Over.

-  
**The Offspring – Kristy Are You Doing Ok?  
**  
Roxas looked away, eyes closed. "Don't. Just…don't."

Axel reached out again, but his arm was pushed away roughly and before he knew it, Roxas was standing.

"I said, don't touch me. Geez, you never listen!"

"Will you at least tell me what happened?" Roxas didn't answer and Axel frowned, knowing he was right. Something had happened, he knew it right from when he tried to kiss the blond.

-  
**Alien Ant Farm – Smooth Criminal  
**  
"Rox, you ok?" No answer. "Roxy, please. Don't do this. I deserve to know what happened in there."

"…Do I look ok? He's an asshole."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Sora…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being here for me."

-  
**Groove Coverage – Poison  
**  
"So you hear about the Strife twins?"

"What about them?"

"They're forbidden."

"Heh, why's that?"

"Some shit about not giving it up till marriage."

"Oh yeah? I bet I could get into blondie's pants,"

"Hah, this I have to see."

"Twenty bucks if I get in his pants by Friday."

-  
**Breath Of Fire II – Theme  
**  
The story starts off with a young boy no older than fifteen, he is the chosen one to save the worlds from darkness and destruction.

-  
**Skillet – Will You Be There?  
**  
Roxas shut his eyes tightly, tears slipping down his cheeks. He hated feeling this way, at the mercy of his feelings. He tried so hard to hold them back, but the pressure and the emotions were just too much. His body shook violently and soft sobs filled the air.

Without warning arms slipped around his waist, pulling him against a hard chest, a bony chin resting on his head.

It was comforting, knowing he had Axel even through the hardest of trials.

-  
**Christina Agulaira –Genie In A Bottle  
**  
"I'm here to grant you three wishes, master." Roxas blinked, staring at the strange man before him then looked at the lamp in his hands. It was small, a dull gold that lost its sheen probably from being around for a long time. He bought it at a pawn shop—a gift for his mom, she loved antique items, and what was more antique than that? But the big surprise came after he bought it, dusting it off.

-  
**Nick Black – It's Over  
**  
"You disgust me. Let go of me, Axel." The blond wrenched his arm out of the redhead's grip only for Axel to grab it again and tighten his hold. "Ow! I said let go!"

"Not until you hear me out, Rox. What you saw, it was a set up. I swear." Axel couldn't lose him, not his blond angel.

"I told you, it's over!"

-  
**Aleesia – Bubblegum  
**  
"C'mon, Roxas, I wanna try it."

"Pfft. Get your own."

"I don't have any money though ! Just one piece?"

"I bought it for Sora."

"But you took a piece…"

"He won't mind, he'll probably share it with me later anyway."

"…How about you share your piece with me, then?"

"Huh? What are you—mmm…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** There ya go. It's not my best work since my writing was seriously iffy, but I am very curious as to what one is your favorite out of all them. If you do have any favorites. ^^


	2. Music Drabbles 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I do not make any profit from writing this story.

**Author's Note:** Here's another set of drabbles. It's something else to amuse yourselves with until I get a chapter of...anything up. I am currently working on Seek You Out, but I keep hittig little writing snags here and there. But, I'm hoping to have something new up before the end of this week.

**Warnings:** Language, as usual. Contains very suggestive themes-not suitable for kids. May contain spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 2.

* * *

**AFI – I Am Trying Very Hard To Be Here  
**  
_Do I really not exist?_

Roxas wasn't sure how many times he asked himself that question. It didn't seem right to _be_ and yet not _be._ His kind—Nobodies had to exist in their own way, right? They were told they couldn't feel, that they didn't have hearts, but Roxas doubted that greatly. He was _there_ now, wasn't he?

-  
**My Favorite Highway – Murder On The Radio  
**  
Riku smirked as he dodged the keyblade the blond, running up the sky scraper, had thrown. He enjoyed the infuriated look on the younger teenager's face, even though his hood was up, he could still see every single expression. It was exhilarating, fighting like this. Dodging the second keyblade—he still didn't understand how Roxas even had two—he made a backward flip in mid-air somehow ending up on the roof of the building.

-  
**Mobile – Montreal Calling  
**  
Roxas made a face, trying to decipher just what it was the man on the other end of his cell phone was saying. Whatever it was it certainly wasn't English. "I'm sorry, I don't understand…could you maybe try that in English?"

The man paused, giving Roxas' brain a break from the sound of the foreign language.

-  
**Theory Of A Dead Man – By The Way  
**  
"You look like shit, Roxas, are you ok?" He turned to face his brother, feeling like shit as well. Sora pulled him into a hug and he stiffened. "…you've been crying."

Wordlessly, Roxas pressed his face into Sora's shoulder, and the brunet looked down at him frowning sadly.

"I…I can't stop thinking about—"

"Shh…" Sora placed a hand on top of Roxas' head.

-  
**Alexander Rybak – Fairytale  
**  
"Years ago when I was younger…I fell in love with a boy. He was absolutely beautiful. We went everywhere together."

"What happened to him?"

The redhead looked at the brunet, he looked so much like _him_. "We were separated…"

"How?"

-  
**Metro Station – Where's My Angel?  
**  
"You're gorgeous, Roxas. Like an angel." Axel smirked at the blush that painted the fair cheeks. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Stop…" The blond nearly whined, looking away, only to have a firm grip hold his chin in place, and deep emerald eyes gazing into his own blue ones.

"Why? I'm just telling the truth as I see it…" Axel was rewarded with seeing his little blond blush a deeper shade of crimson.

-  
**Dragonheart – Theme  
**  
"Axel! Axel please don't leave me!" Roxas clung to the fallen body, his own shaking violently. "You can't..."

The redhead looked up through pained green eyes, which were slowly starting to glaze over. It was getting harder for him to focus, his breathing slow and shallow. "Rox…you know I…would…never…"

Roxas shook his head, burying his face into Axel's shoulder, the stench of blond burned his eyes and nose, but he just couldn't…he couldn't give up on the man.

"Don't leave me!"

"I…" It really hurt to talk. "I…love you…Roxas…" He coughed over a mouthful of blood, "be good...for…them…make me proud…"

"No…No, Axel please! N-no!"

-  
**Creed – What If  
**  
What if.

What if the keyblade hadn't chose him?

Where would he be?

Would he still be on the Island hanging out with his best friends?

Would he grow up never knowing of the other worlds out there?

Would he have ever given into his feelings and finally confessed how he felt about Riku?

-  
**Finger Eleven – One Thing  
**  
Riku couldn't sleep. Because every time he shut his eyes he would fear he would dream of what he did—how he had given in to the darkness and hurt the ones he loved the most. How he became Ansem.

He sighed deeply and tried not to think of the amber-eyed man and how he had possessed him. He wondered where they would all be if he were ever able to go back in time and fix things.

-  
**Mae – Embers And Envelopes  
**  
_Dear Axel, _-  
**DJ Skeptyk – Colors Of The Rainbow  
**  
Sora looked out at the horizon, smiling softly, his brown spikes blowing softly in the light breeze that blew past. He felt almost giddy, skin prickling with happiness. Without warning he turned his head, feeling another presence and his happiness increased ten fold, smile growing into a full blown grin. "Hi Riku!"

I…well…we both know how bad I am at this, but if I don't do something—if I don't say something I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life. And I guess what I'm trying to say is…I…I'm really sorry, Axel. I hope you can forgive me. I don't blame you if you never talk to me again, hey I can deal with that, if I didn't have to deal with being me, I'd probably do the same. But…I just…I really wanted to clear the air so you know I'm no longer angry and that I really can't even remember what we fought over in the first place. If…if you want, maybe we could start over? Pretend like our fight never even happened.

-  
**Lucky Boys Confusion – I'm Gonna Steal Your Girlfriend  
**  
Axel couldn't help but stare at the blond as he leaned against the silver haired teen—they didn't even notice him as they walked by in the hall. He had a boyfriend already, but seeing the blond, the impure thoughts of possibly cheating on his boyfriend was too tempting to ignore.

-  
**Push Play – Plastique  
**  
Axel looked down at the little doll he was holding, taken with the blue eyes, the intensity of them made him almost believe the doll was real—but no, that's silly a child's play thing couldn't possibly be real, right? He ran a hand over the soft blond hair that spiked off in all directions. That couldn't be fake hair…

-  
**Garth Brooks – Standing Outside The Fire  
**  
Roxas knew the redhead was dangerous, but just standing at a distance watching him was not enough anymore. He wanted more. Oh he knew he could get hurt, the obvious flames that radiated from the man were warning enough for him to stay away, but at the same time he was feeling brave.

-  
**Trapt – Ready When You Are  
**  
Roxas squirmed beneath Axel, pushing and shoving at the hard chest—breathing hard. He wanted him off! He didn't want this, oh God he didn't want to do this yet!

"Axe—" he choked back tears, refusing to let himself cry, although he really wanted to. The idea of going any further it…it terrified him.

Thankfully, the redhead paused, hands stopping what they were doing which was starting to undo the blond's pants. He looked up, spotting unshed tears in his boyfriend's eyes and instantly sat up, getting off the other. "Rox…? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I…" Roxas looked away, but Axel was making that difficult, placing a gentle hand against his cheek, the other turning his face to look at him. "I…I don't want…" He shook his head, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"Hey…I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to."

-  
**Super Mario RPG – Monstro Town  
**  
Roxas moved his foot a little, tapping it to the infectious music as he watched the little Mario on the TV run and hop about through the little town.

-  
**Jennifer Paige – Crush  
**  
Axel could see the signs. Hell, he was sure everyone could see it, the kid was just so obvious—he was like an open book with his emotions even though he tried so hard not to show anything, which was why he knew he had to end it and put the blond at ease. He decided to do this one afternoon after their gym class. As everyone finished changing he hung around, waiting for the blond to come out of one of the three stalls (he was too conscious to change out in the open) and that's when he cornered him, mouth pressing against Roxas' in a heated kiss.

-  
**Lady GaGa – Just Dance  
**  
The temperature in the crowded room was growing increasingly hotter with each and every second that passed. The beat was infectious and the atmosphere, though sweaty and hot was just the thing to give him the boost to do what he did. He smirked at the silver haired teenager he was dancing next to, sapphire eyes locking onto aquamarine ones as he sidled up to him and grinded his crotch into the other's rear end.

-  
**Jesse McCartney – Sunshine  
**  
Roxas tilted his head back, his whole body shuddered with intense pleasure. He wanted more. No he _needed_ more. He _needed_ Axel to go deeper—oh so deeper, taking him over and over. He cried out again and again, as the redhead hit that special spot that made him _scream._

-  
**Tokio Hotel & Kerli – Strange  
**  
"I know who I am." Roxas growled, the redhead stranger standing only a few feet away from him was starting to piss him off—thinking he knew more about Roxas than Roxas knew himself. Ha. What a fucking joke.

"Can't believe this…" Roxas frowned, clutching his weapon tighter. "Guess…I'll just have to take you back then. By force."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So did you like it? If so, what are your favorites? Maybe I'll make some into an actual story. ^^


	3. Music Drabbles 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the songs used in this fanfiction, and I am not making any profit from writing this.

**Author's Note: **So I guess I've had the majority of these sitting around for a while. Then I figured since my brain's dead for writing any of my stories for the moment, I might as well see what my interesting things I might get it to concoct when I do the iTunes shuffle. Let me tell you. Continuing this was a major pain in the butt. I got interrupted by my dad soooo many times it's not even funny. When you're trying to follow the rules of the iTunes shuffle challenge by writing as soon as the song comes on, and stopping as soon as it ends...it's not easy to write when you're constantly bombarded with questions.

These will most likely seem pretty crappy and repetitive. Sorry for that. I figured I'd stick them up though. Let everyone have a laugh at the horribleness of them. Ignore the format. I wanted to separate all the drabbles, but it won't let me no matter how many times I edit it.

Also there are no set pairings for this. Some of them don't have pairings at all. But you may perceive them however you wish. ^^

**Warnings:** Strong language, suggestive themes, loads of angst, malexmale relationships, and possible OoCness.

* * *

**He Lives In You – The Lion King 2  
**  
Sora leaned over the little island with the misshapen paopu tree on it, and looked into the dark waters below. He couldn't see his reflection, but he wondered if he could, he might see not fluffy brown spikes, but soft, messy blond hair blowing lightly in the wind. It would have just further proved that Roxas truly was apart of him.

He was told by Riku or Kairi that he did small things that he wouldn't normally do, and that should have been proof enough.

**What's My Age Again? – Blink 182  
**  
"Mm…Sora…mm? What are you doing?" Kairi blinked and looked at her boyfriend; he completely pulled away from the kiss they had been engaged in and was now holding the remote, flicking through the channels on TV.

He was ignoring her!

"Um…we were just kissing, Sora…"

"Yeah I know. Sorry Kai, but Spongebob's on!"

**Motivation – Quietdrive**

"Riku?" Sora looked up at his best friend, blue eyes wide with worry, "what's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore, Sora." Riku sighed, getting to his feet and dusting off his pants.

"…Do what?"

**Bleeding – The Prom Kings**

Roxas pressed his back up against the wall, panting heavily. He closed his eyes, allowing his body to relax. He was sure he lost his pursuer; he didn't hear the heavy footsteps of the man. A few minutes passed and Roxas slowly moved away from the wall, peering around the corner.

He saw no one. It was silent. A little too silent for his liking.

Then suddenly a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he screamed.

**Too Special – Jesse McCartney**

There was something wrong about this. The way that boy was dancing up on the stage, grinding against the pole, smiling seductively out at his audience. Axel was completely entranced by the movements, eyes straying from the dancer's face—pale and gleaming with sweat, blond hair sticking out in all directions.

He knew the boy couldn't be old enough to legally be working here. But damn, at the moment he didn't care. He would have asked him for a private party without a second thought.

**The Birds and the Bees – Breathe Carolina**

Axel leaned closer, pinning Roxas to the bed, enjoying the soft pants and mewls that came from the younger boy. The blond's eyes were closed, face flushed, body hot. He grinned, kissing around Roxas's ear, whispering words that made him gasp and shudder.

_"I won't stop until you're shaking…"  
_

**Sunshine – Stellar Kart**

"Heeeeyy you are my sunshine it's gonna be alright—"

"Can you please just not? I'm going to puke if I have to listen to another of your disgustingly cheerful songs."

"I'm not afraid to walk into the darkness 'cause I've got the light."

"Oh my God, Sora, shut the fuck up!"

"Oooow! Geez, Rox. I take that back. You're not my sunshine anymore. You're a big old grumpy raincloud!"

"Hmph."

**Helena – My Chemical Romance**

It was raining, and although cliché, Roxas found it very fitting for his mood as he stood in the middle of the park, clothes soaked through and hair dripping. His tears mixed with the rain. He couldn't believe this happened.

**Gay Boyfriend – The Hazzards**

"Hey Ven, do you think this dress makes my ass look too big?" Aqua grinned over her shoulder at her boyfriend, who in all honestly shouldn't have been since he really had no real interest in girls. But they remained together anyway. Ven examined her for a second before shrugging.

"I don't see any difference."

"Aw, you're sweet," She kissed his cheek, and he blushed, but placed a soft kiss on her cheek as well.

**Forget About Love – Aladdin – Return of Jafar**

"Just forget about him, Roxas. He's a big jerk that's done nothing but make you cry." Sora told his best friend with a sigh as he watched the blond sulk on his bed.

"I can't…" Roxas muttered, slowly sitting up. "He wasn't always like that. He used to be really great." He sighed. "I love him Sora. I love how he made me feel. I love his touch. I…just want him back."

Sora groaned and rubbed a hand over his face just as there was a knock at Roxas's bedroom door.

**Firefly – Breaking Benjamin**

"Everyone says you're the light, Roxas. Sometimes I wonder if you're not the darkness…"

**Myst Melody – Video Games Live Orchestra**

A gentle rain fell upon rolling hills as thin clouds drifted pass, creating dark shadows over the land. The wind picked up, and long stems of grass and wild flowers blew violently. The ground shook as a horse galloped onward, its rider hunched low on its back, both dripping wet from the rain. The wind caught the rider's blond hair, whipping it about mercilessly, but he did nothing. He allowed the rain to run down his face, dripping from his hair. He was soaked to the bone, but none of that mattered to him. All he could think of was getting to the Kingdom that Never was. Before he lost him.

**Forever – Faber Drive**

Sora stood there watching as Riku walked away. He blinked away tears and swiped a sleeve over his eyes. Why hadn't he told him sooner? Why didn't he listen to Roxas? He shut his eyes to block out Riku's form that was slowly getting further and further away, nothing but a silhouette against the setting sun. He kept replaying that moment in his mind over and over again.

**Feelin' You – Jesse McCartney**

"When I think of love, I think of you." Sora sang to the blond sitting on his bed. He was blushing. "You're my missing puzzle piece—"

"Will you quit that?" Roxas muttered, ducking his head as his cheeks turned an even darker pink. Sora continued to sing, succeeding in embarrassing him, but at the same time giving him that warm fuzzy feeling someone got whenever they knew they were in love.

"I'm right where I want to be. Standing next to you, standing next me."

"Stop it…please…"

"When you walk into the room, all eyes are on you. Everyone wants to know your naaame!"

"Oh God, Sora. Please stop!"

**Keep Your Heart Broken – The Rasmus**

Roxas swallowed the huge lump in his throat as he watched Axel board the boat. He had his back facing him and that nearly tore Roxas apart. "Turn around…" He whispered. "Please…turn around."

But the redhead didn't turn around. He kept his head high, facing forward, not once feeling any regret for leaving or the blond that was the reason for his leaving.

"Promise…" Roxas muttered, turning away at last when he realized Axel wasn't going to turn. "Promise to keep your heart broken…"

**Don't Let Go – The Envy**

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head. The blond's small body shook violently from the tears that he just couldn't hold back. Axel sighed and rocked him gently, whispering small apologies.

"You're not the one that should be apologizing." Roxas sobbed into his shirt. "It was my fault. I should have told you sooner, about everything."

**Think of You Later (Empty Room) –** **Every Avenue  
**  
"Calm down, Ven." Terra smiled softly, lifting a hand and gently brushing tears from Ven's eyes with his thumb. "This isn't goodbye, remember that."

Ven swallowed hard, nodding as he tried to stop more tears from falling. "R-right. It's see you later."

"Exactly." Terra grinned, ruffling his hair. "So see you later kiddo."

**America's Next Freak – FM Static**

Sora skipped along happily as he and his brother his made their way to school. His brother was embarrassed to be seen with him because Sora was wearing really baggy, patched jeans, a pink My Little Pony sweater and a hat on backwards. Everyone thought Sora was a freak, including Roxas, but Sora never let any of his peers' comments and jeers get to him. He liked being different, and if people didn't like that, it was their problem, not his. He was going to be himself, not conform to whatever everyone wanted him to be.

* * *

**Author's** **Note:** Another collection of drabbles for your enjoyment if anyone even reads these. If you did, well thank you for subjecting yourself to them. If you wish to leave a review, that's completely up to you, and I hope everyone has a very nice and much warmer day than I'm experiencing currently. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor am I making any money from this story.

**Author's Note:** Writer's block has struck again! So here are another bunch of drabbles that spawned from the many different songs that reside in my iTunes playlist. If there is a chance I don't get anything up in time for Christmas, consider these drabbles as a fill-in until the real story is finished. Before I wrap this up, I want to thank my beta _Kunoichi21 _as always for her help in looking over my stories and cleaning up everything that manages to slip past my eye during my own proof-reading.

**Warnings:** Angst, suggestive themes, malexmale pairings.

I think that's it. So, if this the only thing I manage to get up before Christmas, I'll say this now. I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Also Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Hanukkah, and even Happy New Years, as well as any others I might have missed. Happy Everything! XD

* * *

Rare Candy - The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - Dark World

Sora watched Roxas get on his horse and looked himself over just to double check he wasn't missing anything. Sword—check. Gloves—check. Riding satchel—check. He peeked inside and saw he had all of the necessary provisions so now it was time to go and save Kairi. He climbed on his horse and kicked its sides.

"Hyah!"

U-ta/U-taP - The Sky (Full Version) [feat. Kagamine Len]

Roxas scrambled up on his horse as he watched the sleek black body of the other one in front of him gallop off, its rider dressed in a light, but protective armor. His heart beat erratically against his chest. The rider, a man with hair as red as the blood that was sure to be spilled on the battlefield was covered by a helmet, but he could see a few strands sticking out. He swallowed hard and kicked his horse's sides, following.

Monty Are I - Dublin Waltz

Axel took a couple of steps back, his feet making little to no sound against the polished floor of the ballroom. He took his lover's hand and pulled the smaller body against his own, tall skinny one. He could hear a sigh, feel the light warm puff of air seep through his tux and send shivers down his spine.

Owl City - Deer in the Headlights

Roxas ran as fast as he could from the man he saw coming after him. He could hear him calling to him, but he was determined not to stop for anything. He had noticed the man watching him from his car every time he left work in the afternoons. He never usually did anything, but it was rather unnerving. He would receive the occasional smile or wink and as flattering as it was, the man instantly made him think 'molester' and so today he had bought a can of mace before going to work. Even after spraying the man in the eyes he still persisted.

Aladdin - Prince Ali (Reprise)

Roxas stared at his best friend. "Sora...?" He asked hesitantly, looking at the man before him. He looked like his friend, but his eyes were golden yellow and he had hair as dark as night.

Adam Lambert - Whataya Want from Me

Terra got into a battle stance and clutched his Keyblade tightly. He was much too hot in his armor, but he had to ignore it. He didn't dare take his eyes off the evil man standing before him, golden eyes trained on him, a broad smirk on his bearded face. Beside him, that brat that was responsible for corrupting his best friend. The masked boy, Ventus's other half. He had to defeat them, he couldn't let the man he looked up to – had followed without question – destroy the balance between the Light and the Darkness. But more importantly, he couldn't allow any harm to come to his friends.

Adam Lambert - Aftermath

Roxas would watch the world through Sora's eyes and struggle to hold back his sadness and longing to be on his own two feet again. He wanted to feel things with his own hands. He wanted to cry when he wanted to, not just because his Somebody was a big baby who cried at anything and everything. He was promised a heart if he became one with Sora—but the truth was... this was Sora's heart he was feeling with. It wasn't his. All of his emotions were as empty as the shell he was beginning to become. Soon, he would just fade away, and become non-existent, the missing puzzle to Sora's heart. And when that happened... he would never see his friends again.

Alyssa Reid - The Game

Sora smirked as he snuck up behind Roxas who was sitting on a couch pillow on the middle of the living room floor, his legs crossed. He was frowning as his fingers repeatedly mashed buttons and his thumbs twitched reflexively over the joysticks on the controller. He was completely unaware of Sora's presence. He snickered under his breath as he reached out and grabbed Roxas's hips, and as he did so, three things happened: Roxas screamed, the controller went flying, and...He lost the game.

Trapt – Product of My Own Design

Riku swung Way To Dawn back and forth, watching as the wriggling black bodies of a group of Shadows that ambushed him, disappeared, dissolving into nothing. A bright pink heart ascended in the sky and Riku tilted his head back, watching it go, joining the many others in Kingdom Hearts.

_There are many others to take care of, my boy..._

He gritted his teeth at the voice in his head and narrowed his eyes. One day...he would be rid of the man who controlled him.

Crash Parallel - Sunset In Reverse

Axel stepped out of his portal and walked across the yellow stoned building, his black combat boots announcing his arrival to a the only other occupant sitting on the edge of the building. He stopped here he was and watched the wind blow through dangerous looking golden hair and then felt his so-called heart start to beat faster as the owner turned around slowly, blue eyes gazing back at him.

Monty Are I - Break Through The Silence

Roxas felt his heart clenching painfully as he stared at Axel. His arms were tight against his body, hands balled into fists, his teeth gritted. His Adam's apple bobbed as struggled to hold back the urge to cry. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His boyfriend—oh sorry, _ex-_boyfriend was in bed with his _brother_.

The Game Music Committee – L's Theme Remix (From Death Note)

Axel smirked as he sat at his desk; the only light in the room was coming from his laptop screen—which shone on his face, just barely illuminating his pleased features. His hair, as red as blood, was dull maroon under its blanket of darkness. He leaned forward and spoke into a microphone that disguised his voice, making it sound grainy and computerized.

"It's only a matter of time, Kira..."

Hedley - Dying To Live Again

Axel sat on the bar stool staring down at the brownish gold liquid that swirled around and around in the glass he was holding. He could easily down it in seconds, but if he did that... he'd be proving to his boyfriend that he really was a "disgusting alcoholic" and he that's not what how he wanted him to see him anymore. He heaved a deep sigh and pushed the drink away from him, drawing on his willpower and courage, keeping his thoughts on being with Roxas again.

Meekakitty - Wizard Love (Feat. Heyhihello)

"You look a little distracted lately, kiddo," Terra chuckled. He reached down and ruffled Ventus's hair, making the fourth year jump and blush lightly. "You alright?"

Ventus forced a smile and nodded. "Of course! It's just that Aqua's been on my case constantly about my studies..." He felt bad lying to his best friend, but he couldn't ever tell him the truth. It would be frowned upon by both of his seventh year friends.

"Oh yeah? Well, you better go study then. Those exams are serious stuff."

"Heh, yeah." Ventus nodded and took off running immediately, nearly bumping into a tall, dark-haired Slytherin.

Busted - Britney

"You say that you're not a girl, I'll make you a woman~!" Axel sang and danced to a song by a band that was quite famous in the UK. He thought the song was a little creepy for poor Britney Spears, and he couldn't deny the woman was actually pretty hot... when she wasn't going around shaving her head and generally giving herself a really bad rep. She had quite a collection of catchy songs though, and he'd be damned if he ever let anyone catch him singing them, unless of course he was feeling kinky with Roxas... who he didn't realize was leaning against the doorframe watching him sing and dance with a very amused look on his face.

Within Temptation - Angels

Vanitas stood over Ventus's still, beaten body. He made sure the blond couldn't escape him this time. It had taken him so long to get a hold of him in the beginning, and somehow it was almost a waste. Two escape attempts later the boy was dead. He chuckled to himself. He'd find another. But, just as he was beginning to turn away, something was happening. A glowing white light surrounded Ventus and his body started to levitate off the ground a few inches. His head lifted and blue eyes suddenly opened, staring at Vanitas in an almost unearthly manner.

Hedley – Invincible (feat. P. Reign)

Riku thought he was going to be lost in the Darkness forever after he succumbed to it, letting Ansem break through his defenses and take over his mind, using him to hurt those he held dear to his heart. But since then he has slowly regained the strength he needed to take back his heart and mind. He had come a long way, but with the help of his friends he was finally able to see the light after so long.

The Goo Goo Dolls - Home

Sora slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling in confusion, trying to figure out why his heart was hurting and why he felt like he was going to cry. He sighed and turned over to look at the clock. It was 3 a.m. according to green numbers of his alarm clock. Suddenly it hit him. Roxas.

Hedley - Gunnin'

Axel didn't care that Nobodies don' have hearts, or that they couldn't feel. He didn't believe it anyway. How could that be true when he felt the healthy beat of a heart in his chest, or the way his stomach flipped and accommodated the fluttering butterflies whenever he laid eyes on Roxas? The sound of his laugh sent tingles of happiness down his spine, his smile made him go weak in the knees. When he cried, it felt like someone was squeezing Axel's non-existent heart, and he had the strongest urges to hurt whoever put the blond in such a state. It was only many days after Roxas joined the Organization and Axel became his mentor and best friend, he realized that maybe Xemnas was wrong. Maybe they did have hearts... and Axel's was simply pining after Roxas.

Simple Plan - Jet Lag (feat. Natasha Bedingfield)

If there was one thing Roxas hated more than being away from Axel, it was the damn time zones wherever Axel was. He thought his boyfriend was a very talented singer and supported him a hundred percent in his decision to start a band. He was happy for him when they became very successful, but it hurt to let him go for months at a time. And whenever he tried to talk to him on the phone it was usual morning for him when it was midnight for Axel. He wanted to tell him to come home, but would never compromise his new singing career for his own selfish feelings.

* * *

**Author's Note:** How many of you lost the game? I completely forgot I had that song and instantly lost the game as soon as I saw the title when it came on. I had been doing so well too! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the randomness my brain comes up with when I'm doing song prompts and only have a couple of minutes at the most to write whatever. So with that, again I wish you all a very Happy Everything!

Ciao! ^^


End file.
